Steelmane Gang
The Steelmane Gang is a criminal organization formed in their mansion atop the Northern Alteraci Mountains by Lord Tandrious von Steelmane and his three sons, Morvis, Daladis, and the most infamous, Edgar, at around the initial decline of the Defias Brotherhood and long after the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac. Using the gold he had acquired through nobility and inheritance, and the loyalists and ex-servants whom followed the Steelmane House, Tandrious had successfully molded his own enterprise, giving a home to all of Azeroth's bloodthirsty brutes, killers, ex-Defias and normal criminals with nowhere else to go. With the goal of having complete control over the Criminal Underworld in mind, they will stop at nothing to achieve it, even if that includes gutting an innocent person to get their point across. They are not a force to be reckoned with. =Formation and Rise= ---- Tandrious von Steelmane, a wealthy Alteracian Noble was betrayed by a rival Noble-House of Alterac, causing a string of events which led to the loss of his wife, Lady Sydney Whiteflower-Steelmane. Enraged, he sent Orcish Mercenaries to the betrayer's manor, while the family, servants and the Nobleman himself were fast asleep in the early hours of Winter Veil's Day. The Orcish Mercenaries blocked the doors and windows with heavy objects before tossing a lit torch into a second story window, the curtains quickly catching fire following the rest of the wooden home soon after. By morning, when the fire was quelled, it was already too late for the people of the rival Noble-House, for there were no survivors. Only piles of charred wood and bones left behind where the bedrooms would've been. Knowing of a potential death sentence for his crimes in Alterac, Tandrious gathered the things of his house and his children before sending off to the winding roads aboard his carriage, soon after he had paid off the Orcish Mercenaries, only stopping when he needed to get food and water for his children until reached Westfall to live a new life on land he had inherited. However, the Defias influence in Westfall drew his attention and peaked his interest, and soon after their resettlement in South-Western Westfall, House von Steelmane joined along in the ranks of the Defias Brotherhood under the Kingpin, Edwin VanCleef. In return for years of loyalty and extensive service, Tandrious was informed that his three sons will be traveling to Dustwallow Marsh for a private education in all weapons and fighting alike: Swords, daggers, darts, firearms, and bows. They even spent an additional three or so years studying and practicing Engineering before being returned to their father in Westfall to serve as Defias Lieutenants. After the three brothers returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, they wasted no time in causing organized mayhem and attacks on public officials in Stormwind to prove their worth to their Brotherhood. Unfortunately for House von Steelmane, not three weeks after the brothers returned back to the mainland, Edwin VanCleef was assassinated, and the Defias Brotherhood was disbanded. Distraught, they collected their belongings and returned back to the Alteraci Mountains, using fake papers and names to get through the heightened security in Westfall, Elwynn and Redridge. It is within the renovated walls of their old estate, with the support of those whom had followed Tandrious back to Alterac, and the gold he had from his career in the Brotherhood and left over from inheritance and Nobility, that was formed, with an original roster holding thirty-eight signatures. The months following their conception, Steelmane had focused on obtaining territory vital to making the one thing they need to continue going as an organization wholly: Gold. They landed logging, mining and piracy establishments throughout the North, eventually capturing the interest of local criminal organizations down in more southern regions due to their success. After a few ' business ' trips, Tandrious agreed to move a third of his organization to Stormwind City, and gave control of this branch to Edgar. Edgar, however, had other plans for the Gang. He had focused on causing major legal trouble for the civilians and people who hold political power, going as far as nailing the competition to the floor in their own homes after eviscerating them. Eventually, the people of Stormwind knew it was right to fear this Guild. The Power Gap The Steelmane Gang had been blooming and defying all odds against opponents for years at around this time, going as far as to completely drive their competition out of Stormwind City. Lord Tandrious and his three children were living the high-life, enjoying being untouchable and the look of fear the average civilian gave them when they walked around the streets. Things couldn't have been better for the House von Steelmane members, and the followers of their organization. However, over a period of time, things began to change around Stormwind and the other sister capital cities. The skies grew grey, and eventually black, and the people went from having minor flu-like symptoms to completely dropping dead in the streets after a coughing fit. Blinded by their success, Tandrious believed the Gang to be untouchable, so he, despite his advisor's warning, continues to import various of items, from food to cloths, in from the plagued Westfall and Redridge regions. He had originally thought the outbreak to be nothing more than a more potent flu, and was quite grateful for it, as he saw it as a sort of," Cleansing," of Stormwind City. Things soon changed for Tandrious when the hundreds of people dropping dead in the streets at any given time began to get back up again, only, they weren't whom they were prior to dropping down a few hours ago. They held a void look in their eyes as they attacked any living being they could get their hands upon. Realizing his grave mistake, Tandrious, and leaving his (Now adult) children behind, had attempted to flee from the city in the midst of a riot, only to completely disappear off the face of Azeroth. It is rumored he was infected and killed before he could leave the city, but no corpse or other evidence was ever found to prove otherwise. The issue with Kingpin Tandrious leaving is that he had no official will, thus, throwing the Steelmane Gang into a sort of civil-war like state, where everyone from the three brothers to the lowest of the Grunts fought brutal, physical quarrels to be crowned the new Kingpin. This lasted well over a sixth month period, fracturing the foundation Tandrious had set for the future of the organization. It looked like the end of the line for the Steelmane Gang if it wasn't for a final attempt to salvage what the brothers could in a meeting involving everyone whom had their name on the roster. After several weeks of deliberating and enduring (physically) painful meetings, it was boiled down to two individuals fit to carry on Tandrious's work: His eldest son, Edgar, or the middle child, Morvis. Unfortunately, this would mean that the two brothers would have to engage in some form of physical competition to decide who is fit enough to carry on the title... A competition that often only one would return from. From the Shadows, a New Kingpin Emerges A date had been set, a date which both brothers dreaded deep down in their stomachs. They both wanted to be the next Kingpin, but they also both didn't wish to kill one another, for it is forbidden in House von Steelmane to have the blood of your own kin on your hands. The only acceptation to this rule was that blood may only be taken if the bloodline of House von Steelmane, or the safety of the surviving members were put at risk. Days prior to the date of the competition, Morvis's mind had snapped completely, causing him to attack Edgar when he had returned to the Head Quarters which was then located in Sunnyglade. The brothers fought fiercely, but only for a few short minutes. Morvis had grabbed Edgar by the left shin and had pulled his leg out from under him before stepping on his right foot and shoving backwards to send Edgar flat on his back. Morvis then placed a knee on Edgar's chest, and held his dagger to Edgar's stomach, using the tip to penetrate through his then lighter leathers. He had paused, however, to recite an ill-prepared, assumingly made-up on the spot victory speech. It is here where he made the mistake that cost him his life, and chance at the title: He had took his eyes off of Edgar to look around the packed room and shout at people he thought he would be in charge of. Knowing he hadn't much time, Edgar swiftly moved his left hand out from behind his back, and in it was one of the flintlock pistols Tandrious had hand-crafted for Edgar himself. Edgar then pressed the barrel up against Morvis's chest before pulling the trigger, firing off an iron-ball deep into his chest cavity, ultimately piercing his heart. Lying on the stone cold floor, in a pool of his own blood, Morvis wept for himself and for Edgar, for his own greed had cost him his life. Morvis von Steelmane had died a broken man. Despite having a brother whom tried to kill him, Edgar was humble in victory. He gathered the remains of Morvis and buried him with a House von Steelmane funeral in the von Steelmane Mausoleum in the Wetlands. Having no time for mourning, Edgar quickly took on the title of Kingpin and began working feverishly to rebuild his family's legacy. It wasn't long before The Steelmane Gang had moved creeped back into Stormwind City, the same way the plague had originally done, and to this day, Edgar continues where his father left off all those years ago. =Ranking System= ---- Commanding Officers: Individuals responsible for the direction of the Gang, and are overall the most powerful influences. An individual of this rank has devoted years of their lives to House von Steelmane, and are in charge with recruitment, events and activities. *Kingpin *Commander - (Spot Open - 1.) Officer's Seat Individuals whom view possible and current Recruits, and manage those whom have their name in ink on the Steelmane Gang Roster. They often also serve as the Commanding Officer's Advisors. *Captain - (Spot Open - Closed.) *Observer - (Spot Open - 4 to 5.) (Observers are usually more vocal than Enforcers when it comes to keeping people and things together in a tight knot for Steelmane. Their jobs are to assure that everything is running fine within Steelmane, and if something comes up, it is up to them and the Lieutenants to solve the issue. They also serve as a Council for the Captains, Commander and Kingpin to help with advise in decision making.) *Lieutenant - (Spot Open - 6.) (Lieutenants often serve as leaders to small divisions within the Gang, and are also responsible for most of the recruitment and Guild-Training events.) (The," Spot Open -," is actually the number of people allowed at this rank at a single time. The spaces become open when someone is either: Killed, retires, gets a promotion, is demoted and or steps down. This means there is often a very long queue for promotions, as we look for only the best of the best to become Officers.) Enlisted Ranks The people whom usually fight in the frontlines for the people sitting in the Officer's Seat. Used to enforce Steelmane laws and rules, and instructed to spill as much blood, innocent or not, as possible. *Blackguard - (Spots Open - 8.) (The Blackguard is an elite division within the Gang whom have perks similar to a Warrant Officer, yet do not hold any authority of anyone above a Lieutenant. They are responsible for the welfare of the Commanding Officers and those in the Officer's Seat. These loyalists will even go as far as to sacrifice their own lives so that their leaders may live. The Blackguard, only when in situations where the Kingpin, or the Commander's lives are in danger, can make calls to over-rule the decisions of those in the Officer's Seat. The moment the situation is calmed is the moment when they lose those perks. They have these perks so that they can decide the best way to defend their leaders.) *Enforcer - (A more experienced member in the Gang responsible for keeping the Privates and Grunts in check. They are allowed to punish either of the rank if they act out however means they deem fit, as long as death or long-term injury does not apply. Enforcers are usually the jailers, and guard Prisoners of the Gang. They are also like the Drill-Sergeants of Steelmane, responsible for most of the street-recruitment and shapening the Grunts and Privates for life dedicated to T.S.G.) *Private - (A lesser experienced person in the Gang whom managed to surpass the trial period of being a Gunt, and was deemed competent enough to enforce guild rules without having to be reminded often.) *Grunt - (A fresh recruit from the streets. They are the lowest of the low and hold next to no respect until they prove themselves. The trial period they are in isn't known, but can vary from a single day to months.) Affiliations Allies: *''Shadowstorm Company (Formerly - Disbanded)'' *''Blackwolf Company (Formerly - Disbanded)'' *''The Black Hawk (Formerly - Disbanded)'' *''The Grimeblade Gang (Formerly - Disbanded)'' *''The Moonblade (Formerly - Ties faded after a long period of no contact, and after the death of Wolfgang.)'' *''The Rose Syndicate (Active)'' *''Apex Company (Formerly - Disbanded)'' Neutral: *''House Fontaine (Active)'' Enemies: *''Melrony Crime Family (Formerly - Defeated)'' *''The Blackheart Syndicate (Formerly - Defeated)'' *''The Assassins Guild (Formerly - Disbanded)'' *''Ishuran Legacy (Formerly - Defeated)'' *''Kingdom of Arathor (Formerly - Faded over time)'' *''The Stormgarde Brigade (Formerly - Disbanded/Defeated)'' =Recruitment= ---- Admission within the ranks of The Steelmane Gang is heavily desired, but unfortunately very few actually get in. Those whom do manage to survive the trial and interview periods are often considered to be some of the best people of their skill levels. Recruitment isn't among the list of favorite activities for the Officers, so it is quite a rarity to see an ad floating around with them seeking more individuals for their dark and twisted cause. Requirements (IC/OOC) OOC Age: 16 years of age or older, as of March 30th, 2014. A strong grasp of the English language (Grammar/Spelling/Sentence structure). The understanding that T.S.G evolves around -heavy- gore scenarios, so the Guild is not for the feint of heart, or those easily disturbed by graphic images and references. The ability to RolePlay fight using the emote system (We do not /Roll unless it is DnD style events). Along with this is a ZERO metagameing / godmodding and OOC in /say policy. Use basic lore, knowledge and or logic in emotes, and actually think them through before acting. The ability to be active on your character. (Out of 7 days a week, we wish for you to be on for at least 4-5 days. Anywhere from 75%+ of a week spent IC and with the Guild.) The understanding of basic lore. (This applies to the knowledge of the class you play and the weapons you intend to use. You do not need to be a Loremaster, but you do need to know what you are doing, and how you are doing it.) The understanding that T.S.G tolerates ZERO OOC guild drama. If it is brought up, you will be discharged without question, -regardless- of rank. (This includes taking IC to OOC and vice versa.) Willingness to follow the Guild rules / expectations and terms of service laid out to you by your recruiter. Level(s): 35+ Regular classes, and 75+ Death Knights. (*Note: We don't accept ALTs of any kind. Not even Edgar has an ALT in the Guild. Take no offense to it.) (*Important*): If you intend to RolePlay as a Doctor and or Surgeon, you *should* have a basic knowledge in field you intend on going into. You do not have to be a medical school graduate or be certified in anything, but knowing basic in information on the field, and things will tend to come easier than going with what you saw on Scrubs, or something to that nature. This is so accidents are even less likely when someone is trying to save another's life. Local (In-Character) (This is the IC-Recruitment portion of the article. You may use this section to find out about Steelmane and if you wish, you may seek out an Officer in-game.) * [Normally, backwater taverns would be an annoying, noisy place to be, with drunken patrons hitting on the few female characters around, and the other half either in a sort of drunken range where they square off in the middle of the bar-floor, or people fast asleep on their tables with spilt mugs of beer still clutched in hand. However, most of these locations were oddly dead silent for a few minutes as dozens of skull-faced men were sent out to deliver a single ad from Lord Edgar von Steelmane. A skull faced man would simply barge in the tavern, walk silently to the center of the room, drop the parchment, then exit, all within a few seconds. The patrons dare not speak until the messenger is long out if ear-shot, knowing what this ultimately means. The Dark Lord has awakened, and needs manpower to fuel his machines of vengeance. If anyone is brave enough to dare pick up the parchment, they would read: "Power is the only thing more valuable than gold. Power is what makes things live, or die. I can give you the power to be a -god-. Someone who chooses if someone else lives... Or dies. I can give you riches, but I can also break you faster than I flick my wrist. The line has been drawn in the dirt. There is no median. You are either with us, or suffering. We have been around for decades. We have come. We have seen. We have conquered, taken away and given. The gates have opened to new opportunities, the bell rings as we, as Steelmane emerges from the shadows, dormant no longer. Ride the wave of vengeance into the future, or have it knock you off of your unsuspecting feet. The fire rises. Will you burn? ''--- The Dark Lord, E.v.S."]'' External (Out-Of-Character T.o.S.) So, basically, this is what you will be seeing in-game if you manage to pass the interview. It's being posted here in more detail so one can study over the 5 simple rules in the Guild. This can also be used to bookmark the rules for someone if they are having issues trying to understand and follow them. 1.) We have a -ZERO- OOC in /Say policy. If it's something important, you must take it to whispers, mail or other means of private messaging. 2.) ZERO Metagameing | Godmodding | Powergameing policy. Meaning, if an emote is to be acted upon someone you don't know, an," Attempt, tries, hopes, etc, etc," must be in the emote somewhere, either as used in a sentence or in ()'s at the end. This is to prevent confusion in public RolePlays, and will save you the arguement of if you were powergaming or not. 3.) If caught or told that you are/were Trolling, you will be perma-kicked, regardless of rank or how long you have been in the Guild. 4.) Keep OOC out of IC and vice versa. If you come across someone you don't like, handle it maturely, or simply walk away. Same with internally with the Guild. Meaning, someone you don't like? Don't talk with them or tell an Officer so we can try and resolve it. That's our jobs as Officers is to assist in social issues both inside and outside the Guild. 5.) We're a Heavy-RolePlaying Guild. Meaning grammar is a MUST. As well as adequate emotes, which are to be used during combat or events. | ** If you have read these through, then please acknowledge the terms of agreements. If you are interested in joining T.S.G and cannot find an Officer in-game, send (in-game) mail to Edgár (ALT Code - 0225) or Inarìus (ALT Code - 0236), and we will be sure to contact you back as soon as possible. Also, we do realize that we can often be intimidating ICly and OOCly, but we assure you that we are quite friendly people. Don't be afraid to approach us about questions with T.S.G. We like to have a tight-knit OOC and IC environment in the Guild, and people whom join often wind up staying for a prolonged amount of time because of the general family sense we have going. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Crime